Une idée du bonheur
by Cocoli
Summary: Mini OS SasuNaruSasu tout doux tout chou. Extrême FLUFFY-ness, pour ceux qui ont besoin d'amour. Juste un brin de tendresse pour se remonter le moral. Shonen-ai. Rating K plus.


**Disclaimer :** Naruto et Sasuke ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à M. Kishimoto.

**Genre :** _Ultra_ FLUFFY-ness et guimauve dégoulinante…. Ah oui, et un soupçon de **SasuNaruSasu**, donc ceux qui sont pas OK avec ça… Bye bye !

Coucou !! ^^ Me revoici après une éternité… Je sais que vous m'en voulez, et je vous comprends parfaitement, donc pour me faire pardonner, voici un petit one-shot qui ne me ressemble pas du tout_ beaucoup trop guimauve_ mais qui s'accordait bien avec l'esprit détente dans lequel j'étais quand je l'ai écrit. C'était pendant les grandes vacances, donc bonjour les marshmallows ! Je ne me croyais pas capable de pondre des trucs aussi gnangnan… J'espère que vous apprécierez quand même ! ^^

Et je re-préviens : **/!\ ATTENTION** : Présence de **Shonen-ai** entre nos deux rivaux, donc homophobes, s'abstenir !

Les autres, bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

**Une idée du bonheur.**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ils sont allongés dans l'herbe verte. Il fait chaud et le ciel est d'un bleu éclatant. Pas un seul nuage à l'horizon. La clairière est vide de toute présence, excepté la leur, et, quelques fois, une brise légère vient remuer les tendres pousses et les mignonnes petites fleurs colorées. Pas un bruit n'interfère dans ce havre de paix. On dirait que le temps s'est arrêté.

L'un est blond comme les blés du champ voisin. Ses yeux, de la couleur de la voûte céleste qui le surplombe directement, sont cachés derrière ses paupières. Sur ses lèves rosées et charnues se dessine un énorme sourire de bien-être. De la lumière semble irradier de chaque pore de sa peau joliment hâlée. Il a l'air heureux.

L'autre, son exact opposé, est étendu à ses côtés, les doigts entrelacés aux brins d'herbe. Aussi brun que le premier est blond, ses yeux nuit noire observent entre ses longs cils emmêlés le vol bas de quelques oiseaux au-dessus du village un peu plus loin. Sa peau pâle ne semble pas souffrir de l'ardeur des rayons de l'astre de cette fin d'après-midi. Il a des feuilles plein les cheveux. Il se sent bien. Apaisé. Un minuscule sourire de satisfaction étire ses lèvres couleur abricot.

Ils sont là, côte à côte, sans bouger, à profiter pleinement de l'instant présent.

Doucement, Sasuke se tourne vers son acolyte. Son mouvement fait bruisser quelques herbes sous lui, et l'odeur de la terre humide lui envahit les narines. Il y aura sûrement de la boue sur son T-shirt. Il s'en fout. Toujours sans bruit, il détaille le corps d'apollon du blond à côté de lui.

Il brille. Il est beau.

Ses mains puissantes soutiennent sa tête, paumes ouvertes.

Il sent bon.

Quelque chose entre l'odeur de la forêt, celle d'homme et une autre indéfinissable, insaisissable mais bien présente. Elle lui ressemble cette senteur. C'est elle qui l'apaise.

Le ténébreux ferme les yeux et inspire à plein nez. Il veut s'en souvenir. Puis, il les rouvre et continue de fixer son ex-coéquipier. Il ne s'en lasse pas.

Un papillon jaune pastel volète joyeusement autour d'eux. Tranquillement, il se pose sur une fleur aux pétales rose fuchsia grandement déployés, avant de divaguer vers le blond. Comme pour le taquiner, il atterrit directement sur le bout de son nez.

Naruto fronce les sourcils, bouge légèrement son petit museau de renard, ouvre petit à petit ses orbes et éclate de rire.

Le papillon s'envole. Sasuke est subjugué.

Le souffle coupé, il observe cet être de lumière, ce mini soleil, exprimer si simplement sa joie de vivre. Ça le fascine. Ça le réchauffe.

D'un geste souple, le blond se tourne vers lui. Ils sont face à face, les yeux dans les yeux. Ils ne parlent pas. Pas besoin. Le sourire du renard se fait doux comme une caresse et ses yeux se plissent tendrement. Sasuke a le cœur qui gonfle. Trop de sentiments.

Délicatement, Naruto effleure du bout des doigts sa pommette gauche, glisse sur sa joue, dévie sur son nez puis son œil. Ça chatouille. On dirait qu'il veut graver dans sa mémoire chaque trait du visage qui lui fait face. Il trace le contour des lèvres. Son regard s'adoucit encore. Sasuke le boit des yeux. L'instant est magique.

Doucement, le blond appuie son index et son majeur sur sa propre bouche et lentement, étapes par étapes, il les fait franchir de nouveau la distance jusqu'aux lèvres fines de son vis-à-vis. Il y dépose le baiser avec précaution. Le brun ferme les yeux. Il a des frissons. C'est agréable.

Inconsciemment, il se courbe et son front vient rencontrer celui du garçon en face qui a fait de même. Les battements de son cœur résonnent dans sa poitrine, mais jamais il ne s'est senti si bien, si à sa place. Il se sent partir. Il s'endort peut-être.

C'est sûrement ça le bonheur.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Fin**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Comment dire… Je me sens bizarrement… honteuse… Je sais que certains d'entre vous attendent le 4ème chapitre de « Adolescence égale Hormones ? » depuis un bon bout de temps, mais je suis, comme qui dirait, _bloquée_ sur une certaine partie que je dois réussir à retranscrire correctement, mais que j'ai peur de totalement rater. Au moins, j'ai le scénario bien en tête, c'est déjà ça… J'essaierai de le poster ce week-end, sauf si mes études me rattrapent… On verra bien !

En tout cas, j'espère que ce one-shot vous a plu, malgré le romantisme dégoulinant qui y transpire, et que vous n'êtes pas trop fâchés.

Bisous et à la prochaine !


End file.
